


Then he waddled away...

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Why? Because [2]
Category: The Duck Song - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The Duck Song, chosen by my insta followers, gay as frick, then he waddled away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Till the very next gay.





	Then he waddled away...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts), [my insta followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+insta+followers).

The duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man running the stand.  
"Hey. Um." (doo doo doo) "Wanna go date?"  
The man coughed into his palm and he took out his lip balm.  
"Uh." (doo doo doo) "I'd love to!"  
And they waddled away (waddle waddle)  
They waddled away (waddle waddle)  
to be utterly gay.  
(doo doo doo doo doo doo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I asked my insta followers if I should make this instead of sleeping and fanfics won! Follow me: ravenclaw.dud !


End file.
